A liquid crystal display panel can include a gate driver and a plurality of thin film transistors. The gate driver outputs gate driving signals to control the plurality of thin film transistors via a plurality of scanning lines. However, a parasitic capacitance and resistance (RC) of the scanning lines may cause an RC delay. The RC delay makes for picture flicker.